


Barton Hollow

by faneunice



Category: Homeland
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: Can't no preacher man save my soul.
Collections: VividCon 2012





	Barton Hollow

See notes for more specific warnings.

Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/bartonfinal.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Child death
> 
> Song by The Civil Wars
> 
> Premiered at VividCon 2012
> 
> So many thanks to absolutedestiny both for having the perfect song for me and for a kickass beta. Also kudwora and sweetestdrain for adding notes and hand holding the hell out of me when I got terrified of making this vid.
> 
> Feedback of all kinds is most welcome, and will not be suspected of terrorism.


End file.
